User blog:Tazio1/Journal of the Infinity Man (Fan Fic) + prologue to epic series
Hey guys. I've been seeing a lot of fan-fics being posted recently, and I've had this little nugget stored away for a rainy day when I might start a new novela series. The short story in question is really a prologue of sorts, and I've included Dead Space referances. I the novels I might write, these referance will be removed, but see what you think about it. 'JOURNAL OF THE INFINITY MAN' By Tazio1 20:05, Monday, April 15th, 2417 I am the most unlucky man alive. Do you know why? Because I can never die. Two days ago, I, Leonard Cyrus, woke up in a sterile room on a medical ship somewhere on the ‘fringe’ of our galaxy. And I could barely remember anything else about my life before that, except my name. I didn’t really believe the bullshit the scientists told me, but it’s all I’ve got for now, so I’ll start with what they told me. I was a special project designed on the ship, Project Achilles, a secret medical program I ‘enlisted’ in to become immortal. And I was their first successful applicant who had come through the treatment. Anyway, after a day cooped up in the tiniest padded cell imaginable, I felt the ship shake badly. It actually threw me onto my face. A while after that, I could hear sirens and some muffled explosions, probably some firefight. I couldn’t really say much more happened for another few hours, or that’s how it felt. But, somehow, the fighting started again, right in the corridor outside my cell. I could see the hot streaks of the bullets flying past my window, but I couldn’t see any of the attackers. It didn’t really matter anyway. A grenade must have fallen short of its target, and landed next to my cell door. I moved back as quickly as I could in my flimsy medical gown, but not fast enough. In a flash of blue energy, the grenade exploded, spraying my door and floor with burning plasma energy. It completely melted the floor and padded door, making a man-sized hole to the next deck. The blast also managed to melt the lower part of my gown. But I wasn’t burned, or melted. If anything, I think I felt a little a tickle. Anyway, I escaped from my cell down the little hole and landed in what looked like an armory, or some sort of armor hold in the ship, I didn’t really know. But, I decided to grab one snazzy looking helmet from a rack, and pulled it on. The gel layer around the neck expanded when I got it in place, and made a comfortable and airtight seal around my neck. And then a Head’s Up Display appeared in my shiny new visor. It looked like it was designed for military personal, as there was a targeting reticule in the middle of the visor. I was given very little thought over the visor though, because I suddenly felt a massive explosion, and was knocked unconscious. I woke up a day later, according to this helmets clock, floating in space. I haven’t figured out all of the helmets features yet, but I do know that it oxygenates the carbon-dioxide I exhale from my body, letting me breath forever, or until its battery runs out. 11:23, Tuesday, April 24th, 2417 Sorry I haven’t written for a while, I’ve been playing around with my helmet, and this massive zero gravity environment I’m stuck in. So far I’ve learnt how to move a bit more efficiently in space and I think I’ve mastered all of my helmet’s features, like its mapping program and visual spectrum analyzer. I have to say, when you look at space through thermal vision, it’s quite hypnotic. 23:12, Tuesday, May 8th, 2417 I think I can remember something. About what I did before my operation. I think I can see someone’s face. I’m not sure, but it might be my mother. She had sad eyes, behind large, clear glasses. She has bushy black hair, with it’s tips starting to silver. Her face smiled, in my memory, sort of like she was happy to see me, but a little sad about something. Ah, I shouldn’t think things like that. And for all I know, she could be a friend, or something. I don’t know. Maybe I should get some sleep… 02:34, Wednesday, May 9th, 2417 I just had a dream! At least, I hope so. I haven’t had any dreams before, but I think I should write this down before I forget. I was walking down a massive road, impossibly huge, with cars littered around the place, some in awkward positions, like they had suddenly stopped. As I walk, I begin to see blood forming on some of the cars, in the windows, on the bonnets. I think I can remember some bodies, maybe they were asleep on the road, I’m not sure if they were crawling along, I don’t know. But I do know I saw something coming down the road towards me. It was big, like a train, long and thin. Sort of looked like a tree trunk from the distance, with grey, shriveled, ropey flesh. Did I say flesh? Isn’t it bark? Anyway, then I saw a little girl, a very little thing, maybe four, five years old. And I could hear her singing. Ah, can’t remember the song though. It was rather old, I think. Like hundreds of years old. Something, something ‘bout stars… The dream ended after I heard something roar. That’s when I woke up, and began writing it down. I guess I should sleep. I’ll write back shortly. Hang on; I think I just saw something floating just a bit further on. It might be a piece of the ship. If it’s a booster, maybe I can position myself to fly towards civilization. Maybe… I’ll write again when I get it. 10:35, Thursday, May 10th, 2417 Crap! I forgot to write back! The boosters I found are enormous, and I spent the whole day looking at and in them. I think they must’ve been on some sort of cruiser, or maybe a military destroyer. Wait, how do I know that? Doesn’t matter. I’ve got a rocket booster, and I plan to use it. So I don’t drift away when I’m asleep, I’ve strapped myself to the rocket using some electrical wires I found floating nearby. Then I got to work checking the piece of engineering marvel out. The actual rocket looked old, almost ancient. Maybe it’s and old sea cruiser, or part of a destroyed ship. Big enough for either. I found some fleshy stuff sitting near the back of the rocket though. It looked like it’d been ripped off something, maybe what the ship was part of. Maybe it was some sort of fungus, or a space barnacle. Probably a barnacle. It moved when I tried to touch it. I also found the igniter for the rocket. Don’t know how I knew it was an igniter, but it’s there. Hey, maybe I was an Engineer before, this. I seem to know all the rocket’s components. Maybe. I should probably sleep now. I’m hooked on the rocket, so shouldn’t drift. I’ll try to find a planet tomorrow. 08:29, Thursday, June 7th, 2417 I’ve never looked at the stars before. Not since the explosion. But I’ve got nothing else to look at these days. They’re beautiful. They shine with clearness, a sparkle I’ve never seen before, not in explosions, not in fire. I’ve only seen that kind of sparkle once before. In a woman’s eyes. I think I once sang a song to her about it. I can remember it now. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtain peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveler in the dark,- Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star… 04:42, Sunday, ??, 2418 I haven’t written for a while. I’ve been a little bit, uh, restless. Because of this, I really don’t know the date. I seemed to have broken the calendar a little bit. Anyway, I saw a comet today. It was beautiful. I passed through the tail, the shimmering part of it, and I loved the colours. It reminded me of something. That I’m alive still. It brought me back. I hope… 19:01, Friday, ??, 2418 I’ve finally noticed something. I don’t get cold. I don’t get hot. I don’t need water, or food. I only need air. Oxygen. Lung food. The only thing I need to stay sane. Until that runs out too. I pray that never happens. 12:54, Saturday, ??, 2419 Holly hell! It’s been two years! I must’ve been sleeping most of the time. It seemed like nothing, when you sleep. I try not to sleep anymore. That’s when the pictures come. On a cheerier note, the barnacle thing has grown tremendously. I haven’t looked at it in a while, I’d forgotten, and I just looked. It’s covered half of its part of the rocket! I didn’t know barnacles could grow like that. Maybe it’s something else… 00:00, Thursday, ??, 2419 Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtain peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveler in the dark,- Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star… ??:??, Thursday, ??, 2419 The clock’s gone. Ticked right off. I guess it means the battery’s running low. I think I’ll need to salvage power from the rocket. I really don’t want to, but I might have to, if I want to survive. And I really do. In fact, I can’t remember what the rocket’s for anymore… ??:??, Monday, ??, 2419 Damn it! I nearly ran into an asteroid field, and I had to use some of the fuel and power! But I can remember something now. I had a flashback as I maneuvered the ship. I was running into a massive engine room, and I was holding some sort of gun. It looked like it could fire concentrated electrical energy. Sort of confirms my engineer theory. But, I’d just fired the gun, destroyed something, when I’d flashed into another ship, a smaller, four-man thing. My mind doesn’t stop for me to figure things out, it seems. We were doing barrel rolls with massive shots of green and blue explosions flying across the windscreen. Kinda cool, if they weren’t aimed at us. That’s when I came back into the real world. I’d passed the field with minimal damage to the rocket, and was on course to what looked like a planet. ??:??, Tuesday,??, 2419 NO! No, no, no! God damn it! I was pulled off course! I was heading to the planet, when the rocket veered away! It was the fleshy stuff! It seems to be pulsing! Wait, I know what it is! It’s the Corruption! ??:??, Tuesday, ??, 2419 Death is the key. Death will set us free. The sickness is the cure. The cure is the sickness. Twinkle twinkle little star. Altman be praised… ??:??, ?, ??, 2420 I can’t make sense! Of me! Of it! Of Isaac! Why! Why was it me! McNeil was better! Now I’m here! … I need to get rid of it. It’s poisoning me! It knows I can’t die normally, but it knows about the lung food. It knows! I’ll rip it up! It can’t protect itself, can it! I’ll win! ??:??, ?, ??, 2420 God. I think I’m back. The Corruption was poisoning me, making me want to pull my helmet off. It wanted me dead. It knew what I was. I’m a weapon. A deadly weapon, one that can never die. And if everyone can never die, then they can’t make more monsters from the dead. I know who I am now. I’m Leonard Cyrus, Tier 5 Engineer, Civilian number 5763458290, and Project Achilles subject #13. An appropriate number, as I’m the most unlucky man alive. My girlfriend is dead, turned into a monster; my parents were ripped to shreds, my closest friends committing suicide for a rock, and I’m going to live with this information for the rest of my… I guess I can’t call it a life any more. More like an existence. I’ve found another planet, and I should be able to fly down to it, now the Corruption’s gone. But I’ll leave the helmet and my diary entries. Hopefully someone will find them, and know about me. Maybe pick me up. My coordinates, according to my helmet, confirmed at 003 lat, 405 long and 209 true. If you find me, I promise I will return to Earth, and stop the infection. Even if it kills, oh, wait. It won’t… END JOURNAL Category:Blog posts